Rien que des mots…
by Lady Lawy
Summary: Divers drabbles avec différents couples du manga - Cela vient au grès de l'inspiration... - Yaoi, Hétéro - Up du 18 Juillet 2009
1. Voyage en train…

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, bien dommage, hein ? lol

Bon, la partie blablatage ou vous vous en fichez ? Tant pis, vous la subierez hé hé hé. J'ai toujours ma série de drabbles en cours sur Loveless et Kingdom Hearts 2, je ne les abandonnerais jamais mais une petite envie de DGM m'a prise subitement... J'avoue que j'ai mit un moment avant de la yaoiser cette série oO

Je ne sais pas trop ou je vais partir pour cette série de drabble qui n'a pas de thème (comme KH2) mais bon, on fera au grè de l'inspiration XP

Bonne lecture à vous

EDIT : Merci KuroNeko11 pour THE détaille que j'avais un peu occulté... Donc une légère correction a été faite... Je suis pas encore habitué à les mettre en scène, désolé ! (Et une re recorrection car un détaille m'avait échappé grrr... )

* * *

**Voyage en train…**

Le train roulait rapidement sur ses railles, une avancée un peu chaotique qui ballottait les voyageurs au gré des imperfections de la ferraille. Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'ils étaient assis dans ce compartiment réservé au membre de la congrégation. La nuit dominait le ciel, parsemé de quelques étoiles que l'on pouvait apercevoir lorsque la forêt était moins dense. Mais avec la rapidité du train celle-ci fut vite loin… Allen avait fini par appuyer sa tête contre la vitre, endormi en peu de temps malgré les vibrations. La fatigue avait eu raison de lui… Sa respiration était calme, son visage serein en ces temps plus que dangereux.

Il ne pouvait pas voir un oeil l'observer avec attention, qui le détaillaient calmement. Lentement, l'observateur se rapprocha, un sourire étirant ses lèvres avec une détermination amusée. Il leva une de ses mains pour l'approcher du visage du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

Quand soudainement le train freina, il perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa en posant ces mains de chaque côté des épaules de sa victime, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Son œil émeraude demeurait écarquillé de surprise et par la proximité de leurs visages. Allen était… vraiment très adorable lorsqu'il dormait. Etrange pensée pour quelqu'un qui clamait haut et fort aimer les femmes d'âges mures.

L'Exorciste aux cheveux blancs ouvrit des yeux endormis à cause du choc, son regard croisant le sien. Il papillonna des yeux avant de reculer dans le siège, se cognant la tête contre le dossier.

-« La… Lavi ? » Bredouilla-t-il confus comme si c'était la question entière qui résumait un 'que fais-tu ainsi ?'

Le rouquin ne se démonta pas pour autant, lui adressant son sourire habituel avant de se redresser et de se rasseoir sagement à côté. Le regard d'Allen suivit le mouvement du Bookman Jr., les joues rougissant à cause de la situation mais sans avoir une explication.

Il avait failli faire une bêtise… Lavi fit comme si de rien n'était, grand sourire innocent à l'appui tandis que discrètement il rangeait son stylo dans sa poche.

* * *

Une petite review pour nourir l'auteur et ses muses ?


	2. Rencontre du Troisième type ?

Merci pour tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review pour le premier drabble. C'était le premier et y'a eut des cafouillages... Mais il est corrigé ! è.é

J'ai écrit ce drabble à la suite d'un échange de mp avec Anders... Une idée est née pour le fun ? lol Il en viendra d'autres quand j'aurais le temps et l'inspiration pour le moment, je vous laisse savourer celui-ci

* * *

**Rencontre du Troisième type ?**

Le rouquin déboucha brusquement dans une ruelle et se cogna à une personne. Celui-ci était à la recherche d'Allen, tout comme Lenalee, après que Road l'eût séparé d'eux dans la bataille.

-Excusez-moi !

Lavi bloqua un instant en voyant dans qui il était rentré. Une jeune fille aux courts cheveux argentés, un visage fin, pâle mais sans aucune marque et de grands yeux d'un bleu océan énigmatique. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noire digne d'une princesse gothique, un corsage moulant sa taille de guêpe ainsi que des froufrous à profusion.

STRIKE !

-Mademoiselle, je suis désolé de ma brusquerie ! Fit-il en prenant ses mains gantées dans les siennes, le regard pétillant de l'amoureux transi. Je ne suis qu'un rustre de vous avoir bousculée de la sorte, comment puis-je me faire pardonner belle créature ? Un café peut-être ?

-Euh…

La jeune demoiselle ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, un sourire très gêné étirant ses lèvres sensuelles.

-Demandez-moi ce que vous voudrez, je le réaliserai ! Continua-t-il sur la même lancée en se disant que cette inconnue était tout à fait son genre.

-Lavi…

-Comment ? Vous connaissez mon prénom ? Ah belle demoiselle, nous sommes destinés l'un à l'autre, c'est le chemin du destin qui nous a réunis !

-Lavi…

Le regard désespéré de la dite demoiselle arrêta le rouquin dans son monologue, celui-ci tenant toujours les mains de cette dernière jointes dans les siennes, son œil émeraude parcourant le visage fin… Il réfléchit à toute vitesse car ce visage lui disait quelque chose… Où l'avait-il déjà vu…

-C'est moi…

-Hum ? Emit le Bookman Jr. perdu dans ses pensées.

-Allen…

Lavi en resta muet, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, figé sur place… Foudroyé par la révélation de l'identité de l'inconnue.

-ALLEN ?

-Oui… Maugréa l'exorciste en rougissant et en détournant le visage, s'essuyant le visage avec une manche de la robe pour découvrir son tatouage. C'est Road qui m'a habillé de la sorte avant de disparaître…

Le rouquin écouta l'explication un peu ailleurs… Son œil vert parcourait Allen sans quitter ses mains et il en vint à la conclusion qu'il était très mignon dans une robe… Enfin pas que dans une robe mais là, ça se confirmait dans son esprit et un saignement de nez surgit chez le rouquin.

-Lavi ! Gronda Allen en retirant ses mains et en donnant une droite à ce dernier avant de tourner les talons pour retrouver Lenalee.

Le bruit des chaussures à talons qu'il avait aux pieds résonna dans la ruelle sombre et vide, bruit irritant qui augmentait avec sa colère. Le rouquin se remit du coup 'délicat', essuya son saignement de net avant de suivre Allen en s'excusant avant de le complimenter sur la robe, ce qu'il lui valut un regard noir de la part du jeune homme. Il se disait aussi intérieurement que Road avait eu une idée fabuleuse.

Plus haut, sur les toits, la jeune Road Kamelot grogna, n'ayant pas l'effet souhaité.

-Zut alors, j'aurai pas mon reportage croustillant pour le Comte !

-Lero, Road-sama ce n'est pas bien Lero

-Suffit, fit-elle en soupirant et en tapant le parapluie contre les tuiles du toit.

-Lero

* * *

Une petite review ? ;p


	3. Amour ou erreur de jeunesse ?

Merci pour tous vos reviews d'encouragement !  
J'avais ce drabble depuis un moment et j'ai enfin pu avoir une correction...  
L'idée est encore partie de cette vieille conversation via mp avec Anders Andrew lol Et voui, encore toi Miss ;p

Je mets donc un gros ATTENTION, ce drabble est un couple hétéro et... grosse allusion à du SM.  
Donc ne pas lire si vous êtes trop jeunes !

††††††††††††††††††††

**Amour ou erreur de jeunesse ?**

Miranda Lotto…  
Tout un poème de catastrophes malgré sa grande bonté.

La jeune femme était partie quelques jours en mission avec d'autres exorcistes afin de « parfaire » son entraînement. La jeune femme était douée, sa synchronisation avec l'innocence l'aidait grandement, mais cela ne faisait pas tout. Celle-ci avait écopé de la corvée « acheter de la nourriture », s'apprêtant justement à retourner à l'hôtel lorsqu'elle percuta quelque chose, répandant une partie de son sac en papier sur le sol pavé. Son regard se posa alors sur un enfant que le choc frontal avec Miranda n'avait fait que secouer tout au plus, ses grands yeux se levant sur elle. De derrière son masque, elle entendit un petit « excusez-moi m'dame ».

Mais Miranda s'emballa, son sac serré très fort dans ses bras pour ne rien faire tomber d'autre avant de se répandre en excuse :

-« Je suis désolée !! », répète-t-elle en se baissant pour ramasser les objets.

Elle avait vu que l'enfant allait bien mais ses excuses répétées semblaient être comme une sorte de prière pour éloigner le malheur si près autour d'elle. La jeune exorciste ramassa les vivres tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à l'enfant qui se baissa pour l'aider. On ne savait jamais, le pauvre enfant pouvait avoir un choc post traumatique !!

Miranda posa sa main sur la dernière pomme à terre mais celle-ci était déjà prise par… Elle releva des yeux surpris sur la personne à qui appartenait la main. Un jeune homme avec des culs de bouteille comme lunettes, des cheveux bruns frisés en bataille. Une chemise trop grande pour lui et un pantalon tenu par des bretelles. Il lui tendit la pomme avec un sourire charmeur.

-« Tout va bien ? »  
-« Euh… Oui, merci… Je suis désolée, je suis rentrée dans le petit… Désolée… », débita-t-elle en se relevant, la pomme à la main.

L'homme avait fait de même, réceptionnant le gamin qui était venu lui prendre la main.

-« Ne vous en faite pas, Izu n'a rien. »

L'exorciste fit un sourire maladroit mais qui illumina son visage de douceur. Elle se pencha et donna la pomme au gamin.

-« Pour me faire pardonner Izu. »  
-« Merci M'dame. »  
-« Miranda, je m'appelle Miranda Lotto. »

L'homme aux cheveux bouclés lui adressa un signe de tête ainsi qu'un sourire charmeur qui fit légèrement rougir Miranda, peu habituée à voir ce genre de sourire pour elle. L'exorciste prit alors congé de ceux qu'elle avait importunés pour se rendre à son hôtel, ne recroisant plus jamais la route de ce petit garçon et de cet homme si charmant malgré son air rustre…

_Quelques jours plus tard_

Une pièce sombre exiguë… Une jeune femme était attachée, de lourdes chaînes autour de ses poignets si frêles. Son corps n'était couvert que du strict minimum syndicale qui autorisait le port de cuir noir placé à des endroits stratégiques, et encore… Des gémissements apeurés s'échappaient de sa gorge entravée par une boule en guise de bâillon. Son regard suppliant ne quittait pas l'homme qui était en face d'elle.

Il arborait un sourire sadique, se délectant de la vue de son corps tout entier immobilisé par le cuir, les chaînes, sa peur, son beau visage autour duquel coulaient ses cheveux noirs ondulés. Il se rapprocha, faisant couler ses mains gourmandes sur son corps vulnérable, rapprochant ses lèvres de son oreille.

-« Miranda… », souffla-t-il.

Il griffa doucement sa peau, faisant gémir la jeune femme qui se demandait ce qui allait lui arriver avec un tel début. Elle remua sous son emprise, pour tenter vainement de se soustraire à lui mais il la dominait. Sa langue taquine vint tracer un chemin humain dans le cou dévoilé avant de continuer sa route vers ses clavicules.

-« Je veux t'entendre crier, Miranda… »

Sa main vint caresser sans vergogne un de ses seins, passant sous la fine lanière de cuir qui ne cachait que son téton pour venir le faire rouler, le torturer tandis que son voisin était torturé par ses lèvres, ses dents.

-« Hum… Miranda… J'aime ce doux son venant de ta gorge… »

Un regard s'échappa sur le côté… Personne… De l'autre… Personne… Un grand sourire étira les fines lèvres brunes et la jeune fille s'approcha de Tyki endormi sur la table en train de continuer à marmonner des choses. Road s'assit sur la table, écouta avec attention tout ce que pouvait dire le Noé endormi, un grand sourire manipulateur aux lèvres tandis que ses jambes se balancent dans le vide. Puis, un geste lui échappa et elle lui donna un coup dans le genou qui réveilla le jeune homme.

-« Road », grogna-t-il.  
-« Tu es un pervers ! »  
-« Hein ? »

Tyki fronça les sourcils, voyant que la jeune fille affichait un grand sourire.

-« Tyki fait des rêves cochon avec Miranda ! »  
-« Road !! Tu… Tu n'as rien entendu !! », fit-il d'un regard menaçant.  
-« Tu me donne quoi pour ne rien avoir entendu ? », chantonna-t-elle.

La jeune fille sauta à terre, trottinant autour de la table en chantant « Tyki est un pervers, il rêve de faire des trucs cochons avec Mirandaaa » ce qui énerva davantage le jeune homme qui craqua.

-« Okay, je ferai tes devoirs durant un mois ! »  
-« Seulement ? », fit-elle en tirant la langue.  
-« Deux mois mais c'est tout ! »  
-« Marché conclu ! »

Road sauta sur la table et lui tendit la main que Tyki serra avec la moue de quelqu'un qui s'est fait manipuler par le bout du nez… Mais ce n'était pas grand chose comparé à « le Comte peut apprendre que Tyki fait des rêve érotiques avec une exorciste », non ?

†††††††††**FIN**†††††††††††


	4. Je t’aime moi non plus…

Merci pour vos reviews :3 Cela m'a fait très plaisir, surtout que je n'étais pas du tout sur que ce pairing plaise... J'avoue que dans DGM je n'ai pas de pairing attiré... Peut-être parce que je le yaoise pas systématiquement... ?

Voici un petit drabble écrit suite à la lecture du tome 12 sortis il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Bonne lecture :3

††††††††††††††††††††

**Je t'aime moi non plus…**

Dès le premier regard, il lui a plu…  
Sa belle détermination à vouloir sauver ces monstres…  
A sauver ces misérables humains…

Pourtant, il est humain…  
Comme elle…  
A quelques nuances près.

Teintes de noir et de blanc.

Il est entouré d'une lumière éblouissante.  
Apôtre de SA lumière…  
Et elle, Gardienne de rêves ancestraux…  
Rêveuse obscure…

L'Amour est né…  
D'un Ennemi au cœur pur.

Misérable petit humain…  
Apôtre maudit…  
Si attirant…  
Sa lumière attire ses ténèbres…

Elle l'aime autant qu'elle l'exècre…  
Lui et sa mission sacrée.

Elle voudrait le briser.  
Sans doute pour mieux le posséder.

Mais les intérêts de la famille passent avant les intérêts du cœur…

**†Fin†**

††††††††††††††††††††


	5. Visite nocturne

_Merci à tous les reviews :3_

_Cela fait un moment que je n'avais pas écrit sur DGM et je me suis relancé depuis le dernier tome, allez savoir pourquoi._

_Un couple que j'aime beaucoup ! Le même que le drabble d'avant :3_

†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†

**Visite nocturne**

Dans l'ombre elle se fond, son regard braqué sur lui… Lui si paisiblement endormi. Lui qui ne se doute pas de sa présence. La jeune fille pose ses pieds avec délicatesse sur le sol de pierre, penchant la tête sur le côté…

Il hante ses pensées…  
Elle nourrit de l'affection pour lui…  
Il est son ennemi…  
L'ennemi de son Prince.

Un sourire ironique étire ses fines lèvres avant qu'elle n'ose se pencher sur lui, s'appuyant dans les draps blancs. Un de ses genoux vient prendre place à côté de lui. Son corps le frôle mais ne le touche pas.

Il ne bouge pas d'un poil, un sommeil de plomb l'avant emmené dans le pays des songes. Sa main halée se lève et effleure son cou. Elle pourrait si facilement le tuer dans son sommeil… Ses doigts continuent leur chemin, ils effleurent à peine sa joue, ses cheveux d'un blanc étrange et ce tatouage… Marque maudite…

Son souffle se rapproche de lui, désireuse de ne pas avoir fait le chemin pour rien… Ne pas avoir risqué sa vie pour rien. Elle aimerait le marquer comme sien, une trace indélébile qui ne laisserait pas de doute… Ses lèvres effleurent les siennes en un rictus inquiétant.

-« Allen… », souffle-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se redresse brutalement sous l'appelle de son prénom, son regard endormi parcourant sa chambre. Personne… Allen porte une main à son visage pour rejeter ses cheveux en arrière, se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêver.

Il a cru reconnaître la voix de Road… Son regard parcourt encore la pièce comme s'il attendait une preuve. Lorsque sa main vient se poser sur le drap de coton, il sent une texture différente… Un ruban de soie noir… Il le prend et le porte devant ses yeux…

Allen reste incrédule face à cette preuve et se recouche en regardant le ruban… Road était donc venue ici et c'est bien sa voix qu'il avait reconnu, il en est certain. Pourquoi lui rendre visite ? Le jeune homme pousse un soupir face à l'étrangeté de cette pensée. Road est imprévisible et agit selon ses envies. Il pose le ruban sur sa table de nuit avant de tirer le drap pour se rendormir.

Si elle était venue et qu'elle ne l'avait pas tué, il n'avait aucune raison de s'alarmer… Du moins, pour le moment…

†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†

**FIN**

†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†


	6. Bourreau de travail… ou presque !

_Allez un autre drabble pour que vos ayez un peu plus de lecture :3_

_Dédicacé à Jaina et Na-chan_

†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†

**Bourreau de travail… ou presque !**

Des feuilles par milliers sur le sol, comme si le carrelage ne plaisait plus au grand intendant. Sauf que la vraie raison est qu'il est bordélique combiné avec une mauvaise volonté évidente concernant le rangement. Komui s'est endormi sur son bureau à côté de la pile de papiers qu'il doit signer. Le téléphone est débranché juste à côté de lui suite à un maladroit mouvement du bras.

Le chef des scientifiques regard la scène avec découragement. Personne ne viendra à bout du bordel de leur supérieur, pas même sa chère et tendre petite sœur. En ces temps de guerre, le grand intendant se fait davantage de mauvais sang pour elle… En plus de cumuler des heures et des heures de travail acharné. La paperasse, Komui s'en fiche bien. Ses hommes envoyés sur le terrain passent avant tous.

Reever s'avance vers le bureau dans l'intention de le réveiller. Sa main se pose doucement sur l'épaule du chinois.

-« Lena… lee… », murmure-t-il dans son sommeil.

Il marque une pause, son regard détaillant ce visage paisiblement endormi. Sa main se détache de son épaule pour venir effleurer ces cheveux noirs, caressant à peine la base de sa mâchoire. Si tant de vie ne dépendait pas de ses décisions, il le laisserait dormir. A regret, Reever fait glisser sa main sur son épaule, la pressant fermement pour le réveiller.

-« Komui, réveille-toi ! »

-« Hum », grogne son supérieur.

Un soupir lui échappe avant d'user de la technique assez fourbe du « Lenalee va se marier » ce qui a le don de réveiller le grand intendant comme un diable qui sort de sa boite. Un léger sourire effleure les lèvres de Reever avant qu'il ne mette des papiers sous le nez de Komui tout en lui faisant un rapport détaillé du pourquoi de sa visite.

†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†

**FIN**

†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†


End file.
